The Terrorist PenPal Agency, continued
by the-majick-one-ara
Summary: The Terrorist PenPal Agaency is continued here, for the people who are wonderieng. Please read and review.
1.

My name is Ara, don't you know  
  
But to you I cannot show  
  
My real face, It's past time  
  
It's too late, I've crossed the line 


	2. Default Chapter

This is the continuing of "The Terrorist PenPal Agency". An extremely boring, repetitive, and sad story. So, keep reading at your own risk of going over the line with your boredomness.  
  
Sincerely, The_majick_one_ara 


	3. Chapter1: The First riddle

You may think that I'm gone  
  
But I'm not  
  
This may frighten you a little bit  
  
But I know that I will win  
  
Trust in me  
  
And you'll see  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Sorry that I gave you a scare  
  
My wings are not yet settled in the air  
  
They need to adjust, for me to see  
  
If it's time for you to come to me  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Please send me a letter or card back  
  
At this time there is no mail in Heaven's mail bag  
  
Everyone is waiting for their telegram to arrive  
  
But I won't, I can't, I don't, cause I'm still alive 


	4. Chapter3: The second riddle

You didn't know who to send it to  
  
But I got it anyway  
  
When the sun begins to rise tomorrow  
  
Go outside and look at the horizon  
  
Standing thera  
  
Will be your dear Era 


	5. Chapter5: The third riddle

I am her  
  
She is me  
  
To this though  
  
You can not see  
  
Neither can I  
  
Neither can Jezzi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Christmas' here  
  
Time to celebrate  
  
But not for me  
  
It is to late  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ 


	6. Chapter7: The fourth riddle

I am, and I'm not  
  
My love for life, has been shot 


	7. Chapter9: the fifth riddle

My name is Ara, don't you know  
  
But to you I cannot show  
  
My real face, It's past time  
  
It's too late, I've crossed the line 


	8. Chapter9: the fifth riddle

You're a good poet, don't you know  
  
In your heart there is a glow  
  
Try to find it and you'll see  
  
All you need, is to find the key 


	9. blahdy blahdy blah

I've decided to play at your own game  
  
All your riddles have been the same  
  
Just so you know, they are extremely lame  
  
I hope your head is filled with shame  
  
Who is your reaper, your keeper, what's your name? 


	10. actual

The sun was just setting and Jezzi, Quatre, Thai, Crysta, Heero, Duo, Trowa, and Wufei were sitting by the fire place in Quatre's mansion.  
  
"What do you mean, she won't be alive?" Wufei protested as he started to stand up.  
  
"Sit down Wufei, she will be here, I know my own sister," Jezzi explained.  
  
"Baka," Wufei whispered as he sat down. The door bell rang and Quatre stood up to open the door/ When he reached it (which took him like, a minute, because his house is so GOD DAMN BIG) he opened the door, and there stood Ara, only, there was something distinctively different about her. She had wings, one was black, like a dragon's, and the other was an angel's. On the side where her angel's wing was, the right side, her hair was like is usually was, down to her thigh, auburn, bangs. But the left side, oh, the left side was way different, black, cut really short, except for a strand that was hanging over her face. The black side of her hair was spiked. Her shirt, had a butterfly on it, on the left side it was a monarch, yellow, orange, and black, but on the right side, it was a green and blue butterfly (ooh, shiny!!)  
  
"Quatre?" Ara asked, her voice sweet and angelic, but put at a devil's smile.  
  
"Come in, Ara," Quatre said, stepping out of the doorway.  
  
"I can't, just give this to Jezzi, there's something in there for you, too," Ara said as she kissed Quatre long and passionately. Quatre didn't say anything as she flew off, towards the dead of night, vanishing in a few seconds.  
  
Quatre looked inside of the round box that Ara had handed her. Inside was a key that said the words "Ara's Heart" engraved in it. 


End file.
